Alfred please come home
by AlfredUSUK
Summary: Another one-shot, this one with YOU AS THE STAR! You wait for your best friend to come home from the revolutionary war but you are not sure if he will make it back. Tell me if you like it! Also, let me know if oyu guys have any idea for POv's or whateva.


**Authors note:**

**Hey you guys...this is a one-shot. I don't know if it is good or not. YOU tell me! But first, a couple notes I have to make.**

**1st: Alfred ages in this story like a normal human. I thought I should clear that up from the start.**

**2nd: Positive criticism is recommended. I want to know what I can improve on.**

**3rd: Any ideas for one-shots or books are encouraged. I will try to make them happen and update often!**

**4th: Finally, this story is dedicated to my friend Rachel. She is an AMAZING person and I love her sooo much!**

**Alright...shutting up now! Here's the story!**

_**September 3rd, 1783**_

_Splish, splish, splish, clUNk!_

You sigh and pick up the next stone. _Come on, you can do better than that!_ You think to yourself as you toss the next stone into the the water.

_Splish, splish, splish, splish, splish, clUNk!_

The new fall air was a calming scent to most people. Not for you.

You pick up the last stone and fiddle with it between your hands, tossing it back and forth. You think of how predictable your life has been over the past eight years. Everyday, around three, you come out to the little pond in the woods behind your house and skip stones from the large boulder/rock on the shore line. You then remind yourself how much your life has changed. You were now sixteen, and your mother kept talking about the big 'm' word: marriage. You insist you are not ready, but she retorts that you would make a fine wife and mother. The other big 'm' word. It seems that is all she cares about. All the etiquette lessons, new clothing, jewelry, gifts...all to prepare for _marriage_. You then notice it has been such a long time since he left. _Has it been eight years already? _You ask yourself.

You decide to throw the next rock. Not skip..._throw_. It doesn't go far, a measly 30 feet from where you stand. You're too frustrated to actually care, however.

You get up from the large rock where you were sitting and start to scan the shore line for stones. You find a couple suitable ones, but then you notice a small tree branch washed up on the shore. Instead of going around it, you hop over. As your feet reach the ground, water splashes up, halfway up your new yellow-white dress. You frantically scan it, hoping no mud spots are visible. _Mom will kill me if I ruin another one of these,_ you scold yourself. All clear. You relax and continue walking along the shore line. You see another good stone on the ground. It is flat and has a nice shine to it. You bend over to pick it up, only to notice you have seen the stone before. Engraved on the opposite side, faded but still visible, are the words _I 3 you _in your eight year old penmanship.

_A flash back begins..._

**_April 18th, 1775_**

_"You coming in or not?" Your best friend utters as he tries to splash you with the water, failing miserably. The tempurature is a fairly warm for April and the nice clear pond water would feel refreshing._

_"Just on second!" You call in your sweet eight year old tone. You finish craving the word 'you' onto the stone with another rock. Wasn't a big token of your affection, but, hey, you were so little. It was your first crush. Your friend was starting to get suspicious about your actions, but wasn't coming over to investigate yet. You then remind yourself he's not going to stay there forever. He doesn't have ANY patience._

_Another wave of water appears, this time landing on your face. You immediately drop the rock and wipe the cool water out of your eyes. "ALFRED!" You scream as you rush into the water, enraged. A full blown splash attack occurs, and by the time you emerge from the lake, the pair of you are drenched. As Alfred and you finish laughing, you sit down on the large rock on the shore line. You both are so small your feet won't touch the ground. You reach behind you and pick up the rock, holding it behind your back. You take a deep breath as your friend finishes panting. "I have something for you," you utter quietly, almost whispering. The moment seems perfect._

_Your friend whispers back. "Me too."_

_You then say the words that you would regret for the rest of your life: "You go first."_

_Alfred exhaled. "We Americans are tired of Britain's rule, you know that, right?"_

_You nod, understandingly. "Yes, my parents are always talking about the high taxes."_

_"Well...we are sort of going into war with them," Alfred states, keeping his voice low. "And I am going to be part of it."_

_You gasp and drop the rock. You quickly decide the rock is not important. This was far more interesting. "You are too young to go into war!" You protest, almost yelling._

_Alfred shushes you, but then he shrugs. "I am starting out as a cabin boy. Later, I will be a full-blown soldier," he explains, almost in a gloating kind of way._

_"When are you leaving? When will you come back?" You ask, clearly worried. You couldn't seem to grasp the fact that your best friend was leaving you._

_Alfred smiled solemnly. "I am leaving tomorrow. But, hey, don't look so sad! I am sure the war won't last long."_

_Somehow, even that long ago, you weren't sure if he was telling the truth. You seemed to sense that Alfred will be gone longer than a few years. But, you say nothing, thinking it is just the fact that you love him talking. "Okay..." You agree, trying to end the conversation._

_Alfred's big blue eyes look at you as you smile weakly. He hugs you, and you hug back. As the two of you let go, silence erupts. It stays perfectly quiet for about two seconds until Alfred speaks, his voice back in it's own cheery mood. "Now...what did you want to tell me?"_

_You swallow hard. You hadn't thought about an excuse yet. "I was just going to say that...the blueberry pie my mom was making is probably done. We should head back before it gets cold."_

_Alfred's charismatic grin grows. You knew blueberry pie was his favorite. "Race you there!" He calls as he has already started sprinting back._

_You start to chase after him until you stop to pick up the stone. You quickly throw it into the pond, hoping never to see it again. You stare into the lake as the ripples of water fad away._

_You hear Alfred's voice call from a large distance. "Hurry up!'' It screams urgently._

_"Coming!" You shout as you begin racing towards him, away from the pond and away from the stone._

**_Back to present_**

And _there_ is was.

You realize you are gripping the stone tightly and that tears are streaming down your face. You hurry to wipe the tears away and relax your hand. You sniffle as you remind yourself how stupid you must look, crying over a silly stone. _Stupid rock,_ you think as you raise the stone to throw it.

Lowering the rock, you second guess your actions. _It is a nice reminder of him, _you tell yourself. _Last thing I might ever have of Alfred. Maybe I should keep it._

_"No!" _you yell loudly. You turn around, making sure no one heard your outburst. You hear rustling, but you dismiss it as an animal. It _was _the woods. _Why should I keep it? He didn't keep _his_ promise. He is probably _dead_. I will probably never see him again, _you rationalize. _It will just hold me back!_ You raise the stone again, but not quick enough. A pair of hands quickly grab you by the waist causing the rock to fly out of your palm and onto the ground.

You slowly turn around, afraid of what is behind you. But, you are filled with joy when you find the answer.

It is Alfred.

"Why the long face?" He asks you as he strokes through your hair.

Tears pour down your face as you realize Alfred is alive and he is finally here. You embrace him tightly, never planning on letting go, but letting your tears stream down his blood coated uniform. Your forehead lie on his shoulder as you embrace him. He winces, for you make the assumption that he is injured. Still, you are happy to see him breathing. "You're back," you state, talking into his shoulder. Your voice is mumbled from the crying, but it can still be understood.

"What, did you think I wouldn't keep my promise?" He asks as he pulls you away so he is looking straight at you. You smile weakly as you wipe away more tears but fall silent, waiting to see what he will say next. "I admit, it has been a long time. The days were long and the battles were bloody. Once, I even felt like giving up and letting myself die. But, you were the one that kept me fighting. I saw you in my mind, waiting for me to come home. Waiting for me to fulfill my promise. I guess what I am trying to say is-"

You quickly pick the rock up from the ground and hand it to him, shaking as you do so. He reads it and smirks. "Took the words right out of my mouth," he states. He leans in and gently kisses you on the lips. You return his kiss with another, then another, and another as the two of you make your way into the lake. _Just like old times...but better._

Alfred was finally home.


End file.
